wolf in sheep cloths
by Krystal Black
Summary: Remus returns to Hogwarts with a relitive in need of guidance please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own nothing, cept maybe Renee.  
  
----------------------------- ------------------- -----------------------  
  
Harry sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron were up front in the prefect's car. Other students had passed by and said hi but none stayed for long. He was just about ready to lie down and take a nap when a loud thud was heard outside his door. Harry peered outside to see a girl no older then him with red and purple locks picking up her luggage. She spotted Harry and quickly made her way into the next compartment. Harry didn't give it much thought and went back his seat. He didn't notice a teacher in shabby robes walk into the next room as well. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Renee there you are I've been looking all over this train for you."  
Said the man kindly.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Remus, I didn't mean too." Renee said.  
  
"Don't worry about it I felt the same way you do when I first came to Hogwarts."  
  
"I know about how it was for you, but you didn't have to go to another country for your schooling."  
  
Renee was talking about how Lupin was the first werewolf allowed to attend a wizarding school. Renee had just transferred over from America since Werewolves were yet to be included in the constitution of witches. For the past six years her mother a witch had been teaching her magic. Once the government had found out they told her if she didn't get a diploma she would be imprisoned in a jail for 'her kind' as they put it, and since they wouldn't let her go to their schools her mother was able to make a deal to a foreign school.  
  
"Well don't worry if you need some one to talk to you know you can always come to me."  
  
"I know," Renee smirked, "you know sometimes I wonder if our family is cursed."  
  
Lupin wanted to say 'a curse is in the eye of the beholder', but he couldn't think of anything to back it up with. So he decided to take a nap. Leaving Renee to ponder over the events that lead her to this destination. Life turned upside down, at age 15, in only one night going from a normal teen to rabid dog, as she put it.  
  
Uncle Remus, well cousin actually just because of the age difference, had said that most of the students knew him to be a werewolf. Renee had come up with a way for it to look like she only went to Hogwarts part time. Either leaving or coming a few days during a full moon and maybe a day in between.  
  
The train slowly lulled Renee into a deep sleep. Dreaming of a new adventure.  
  
_____________-----____________---_ - - - -- -- - - -- ----------------------  
  
Well what do you think? Please do tell me signed or not I'll take anything!!!!!!! 


	2. A pack

Renee woke as the train turned sharply. Looking around dazed she noticed that Lupin had left, probably to go check how much farther it was to the school. A sharp nock came from the door. It was a boy with black unruly hair and glasses. Renee rose from her seat and opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" Not sure if she wanted to speak to someone.  
  
"Um, hi my name is Harry Potter," said Harry, "I saw you were all alone, would you like some company."  
  
This was highly unusual for Harry, since people introduce themselves to him. But, for some reason he felt like he should make friends with this new student.  
  
Renee looked him up and down. She didn't want to come off rude and have an enemy even before she made it to the school.  
  
"Sure come in," she moved aside so he could enter, "I'm Renee Pilon, um, foreign exchange student from America."  
  
"You didn't look like a first year," then said, "We have a foreign exchange student program?"  
  
"Actually it's fairly new, both governments wanted to renew the peace."  
  
"So would you like to be friends?" he asked out right.  
  
"Well I don't know," Renee smirked, "I know who you are, you could be hazardous to my health. I don't know if I want to put myself in that kind of danger."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at this comment. Renee's smile grew.  
  
"I'm only pulling your leg Harry," she laughed, "course I'll be your friend."  
  
To Harry's horror the door opened up and the last person he wanted see stood there with his cronies. Draco sneered at him and turned his direction to Renee.  
  
"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy Slytherin," he winked, "not taken."  
  
"Hi, Renee don't care," she got up, grabbed his nose, and twisted. "Don't care."  
  
She pushed him out the door and shut it right in his tear stained face.  
  
Harry leaned back in his seat. "You Americans are a crazy lot."  
  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Lupin who didn't notice Harry.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you I left, we should be arriving at Hogwarts in 30 minutes." He turned around and spotted Harry. "Harry, it's so good to see you again."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" he said surprised, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dumbledore feels that it is time for me return to Hogwarts to continue teaching."  
  
"Uncle Remus, you know him?"  
  
"Uncle?" said Harry  
  
"Yes back when I taught here two years ago."  
  
"Professor Lupin is my uncle, well distance cousin really, he is watching over me for the time I'm at Hogwarts."  
  
For the remainder of the trip they talked about the coming year and plans for defense against the dark arts classes. The whistle informed them that they had reached their destination. When the reached the Great Hall, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, Lupin the staff table and Renee remained outside the big doors with first years. She felt a bit odd being surrounded by students that were all shorter than her, it really didn't look right.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall to the front where a tattered hat sat on a stool singing. Her eyes wandered the room looking at each table as their description was sung.  
  
'Well I defiantly don't want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Mmmmmm I want to be in Gryffindor.'  
  
"Lastly our new foreign exchange student from America, Renee Pilon."  
  
Renee nervously walked to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on her head.  
  
'Mmmmmmmmm, yes, quick to quip about where you belong? Very brave of you.' Gryffindor!  
  
She placed the sorting hat back and went down to the table where her new friend Harry sat talking to two other people. her heart was filled with joy at the prostpect of living an almost normal life.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ - Well? Hope you like, stay tune for more and please reply! 


End file.
